Dom parowy/I/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Kilka godzin w Benarez. Stała tedy otwarta przed nami szeroka droga, mająca doprowadzić nas przez Sasseram na prawy brzeg Gangesu. Jechaliśmy z prędkością dwóch i pół mili na godzinę i mieliśmy obozować wieczorem o dwadzieścia pięć mil od Gaya, w pobliżu małego miasteczka Sasseram. W ogóle w Indyach drogi o ile można omijają rzeki i wody dla uniknienia stawiania mostów, których budowa na tych gruntach formacyi alluwialnej bardzo jest kosztowną. Gdzie nie dało się tak przeprowadzić drogi, aby rzeka jej nie przecinała, urządzone są starodawne promy, które nie zdołałyby jednak unieść naszego pociągu — ale szczęściem mogliśmy się bez nich obejść. Tego dnia właśnie wypadało nam przebyć bystry prąd rzeki Sony, wpadającej do Gangesu; dokonaliśmy tego bez trudności. Słoń nasz zamienił się w przyrząd żeglarski; spuścił się wolno do rzeki po lekko spadzistem wybrzeżu i utrzymywał na jej powierzchni, szerokiemi łapami uderzał wodę jakby łopatkami koła rozpędowego, ciągnąc za sobą cały pociąg. Kapitan nie posiadał się z radości. — Dom przenośny! wołał z uniesieniem, dom który jest zarazem powozem i statkiem parowym! to mi rzecz... brak mu tylko skrzydeł aby unieść się w powietrzu i bujać w przestrzeni. — Przyjdzie i to z czasem, przyjacielu, odrzekł poważnie inżynier. — O! wiem że nastąpi to niezawodnie, rzekł równie poważnie kapitan, ale jedna rzecz nie może nastąpić to jest abyśmy zmartwychwstali po latach dwustu dla widzenia wszystkich tych cudów. Wiesz co, przyjacielu, jakkolwiek na świecie nie wesoło, zgodziłbym się jednak żyć lat tysiąc, z prostej ciekawości jak też to będzie za dziewięć przeszło wieków. Przebywszy wspaniały most wznoszący się o 80 stóp nad łożyskiem Sany, zatrzymaliśmy się na noc w okolicach Sasseram i zaopatrzywszy się w drzewo i wodę, ze świtem w dalszą ruszyliśmy drogę. A tak programu tego zawsze trzymając się stale, i nazajutrz 22 maja nim nadeszły te skwarne godziny upału, które zwykle przygotowuje słońce, ruszyliśmy znowu ze świtem w dalszą podróż. Przebywaliśmy ciągle kraj bogaty i doskonale uprawiany, jaki przedstawia się w pobliżu cudownej doliny Gangesu. Gdzie spojrzeć widzimy wioski rozrzucone wśród niezmiernych łanów ryżu, w cieniu palm, tarasów, z grubemi, gęste sklepienie tworzącemi liśćmi; bardzo tu wiele także mangowców i innych wspaniałych drzew. Nie zatrzymaliśmy się nigdzie, a jeźli gdzieś zagradzały nam drogę wozy zaprzężone w woły (zwane tu zeby) dość było dwóch lub trzech gwizdnień aby się usunęły na bok, i pociąg nasz przesuwał się z wielkiem zadziwieniem rajotów. W dniu tym mogłem się przypatrzeć ogromnym polom zasadzonym różami; znajdowaliśmy się albowiem w pobliżu Ghazipore, tego głównego ogniska wyrobu esencyi i olejku różanego. Pytałem Banksa czy niemógłby mi opowiedzieć jak się wyrabiają te pachnidła, tak poszukiwane, które zdaje się nie są ostatniem słowem w sztuce perfumeryi. — Oto cyfry, mój przyjacielu, odrzekł mi Banks, które ci okażą jak kosztownym jest podobny wytwór. Czterdzieści funtów róż poddaje się powolnej dystylacyi na wolnym ogniu, co wytwarza około trzydziestu funtów wody różanej. Wodą tą zalewa się znów nowe 40 funtów liści różanych i znowu dystyluje się je dopokąd mięszanina ta nie zredukuje się do 20 funtów. Potem wystawia się ją przez dwanaście godzin na świeże nocne powietrze a nazajutrz z tego wszystkiego znachodzi się skrzepłe na powierzchni tego płynu co? oto łut pachnącego olejku. Tak więc z 80 funtów róż, czyli jak utrzymują z 200,000 kwiatów róż, otrzymuje się jeden łut płynu. Biedne róże! jakież to krocie ich padają ofiarą!... To też nie można się dziwić, że nawet w miejscu wyrobu łut esencyi różanej kosztuje 40 rupii, czyli 100 franków. Ah ! odrzekł kapitan Hod, gdyby na zrobienie jednego łuta wódki potrzeba 80 funtów winogron, jakążby to ceną opłacano grog. Dnia tego przepływaliśmy także Karamanaka, jeden z dopływów Gangesu. Indowie z tej niewinnej rzeczki zrobili coś jakby Styks, po którym żeglować nie dobrze wcale, a brzegi jego nie mniej przeklęte jak brzegi Jordanu lub morza martwego. Ciała które rzeka ta pochłonie zanosi je prosto do piekła bramickiego. Nie zbijam ja wcale tej wiary, ale iżbym miał utrzymywać że wody tej piekielnej rzeki są albo niesmaczne lub niezdrowe, temu zaprzeczam. Są one doskonałe. Wieczorem dnia tego przebywszy okolice bardzo jednostajne pośród rozległych łanów maku i ogromnych plantacyi ryżu, obozowaliśmy na prawym brzegu Gangesu, naprzeciw starożytnej Jerozolimy Indusów, świętego ich miasta Benarez. — Zatrzymamy się tu dwadzieścia cztery godzin, rzekł Banks. — Jakże daleko jesteśmy teraz od Kalkuty? zapytałem. — Blizko 350 mil, odpowiedział Banks, a przyznasz, że ani długość drogi ani trudy podróży nie dały nam się uczuć. Ganges! czyż jest rzeka, któraby przywodziła na pamięć równie poetyczne legendy, i czyż nie zdaje się jakoby w nim streszczały się prawie całe dzieje Indyi? Czyż jest w świecie dolina podobna do tej, która mieszcząc wspaniałe Gangesu łożysko, roztacza się na przestrzeni pięciusetmilowej, a na której zamieszkuje miljonowa ludność? Czyż jest na kuli ziemskiej miejsce, gdzieby więcej nagromadzonych było cudów natury do chwili pojawienia się rasy azyatyckiej. Cożby to był śpiewał Wiktor Hugo o Gangesie kiedy o Dunaju tak pięknie się wyraża: O tak! można huczyć głośno i pysznie szumieć gdy się ma: Jak morze spokojną falę Gdy jak wąż przez lądu roztacza się krainy Przepływając zachodu i wschodu kończyny! Ganges ma swoje bałwany, burze i cyklony, daleko straszniejsze niż uragany rzek europejskich. Rozciąga on się jak wąż jaki olbrzymi pośród najpoetyczniejszych okolic świata. Płynie od zachodu na wschód, ale to nie z pomiernych jakich pagórków wywodzi on swoje źródło — o nie! — jego początek z najwyższego łańcucha gór na kuli ziemskiej, z gór Tybetu spuszcza się pochłaniając wpadające do niego rzeki, wypływa z góry Himalaja. Nazajutrz, 23 maja ze wschodem słońca zabłysnęła przed nami zwierciadlana fala Gangesu. Na białym piasku nadbrzeżnym porozsiadały się gromady aligatorów, napawając się pierwszemi promieniami słońca, trzymały się nieruchomie zwrócone ku słońcu, jakby najwierniejsi sekciarze Brahmy. Ale kilka ciał nieżywych niesionych falą przerwało im to milczące uwielbianie. Ciała te, które prąd unosi ze sobą, powiadają niektórzy, że płyną albo na plecach, gdy to mężczyzna, a na piersiach gdy kobieta, ja jednakowoż mogę poświadczyć, że podania te są mylne. W tejże chwili potwory rzucały się na tę zdobycz, którą codziennie dostarczały im płynące wody na półwyspie i zanurzały się z niemi w głąb wody. Kolej żelazna z Kalkutty, nim się rozdzieli w Allahabad by pędzić północno zachodem ku Delhi, a południowo zachodem ku Bombay, ciągnie się nieustannie brzegiem prawym Gangesu. Na stacyi Mogul-Seraï, od której byliśmy tylko kilka mil oddaleni, odłącza się ramię, które przepływając rzekę idzie do Benares i przez dolinę Goumti biegnie do Jaunpore, przebiegając jakie sześćdziesiąt kilometrów przestrzeni. Benares leży zatem na lewym brzegu, ale to nie w tem miejscu przepływać mieliśmy Ganges, miało to być w Allahabad. Olbrzym stalowy stał tedy na obranym wczoraj stanowisku, a gondole, które czekały przy brzegu, miały nas odwieźć do świętego miasta, które nadzwyczaj pragnąłem zwiedzić. Pułkownik Munro znał dobrze Benares z kilkakrotnego w niem pobytu, nic go więc tam nie nęciło. Jednak z początku zamierzał nam towarzyszyć, i dopiero po niejakim namyśle zmienił zdanie i z samym tylko sierżantem Mac Neil'em wybrał się na wycieczkę nad brzeg rzeki. Kapitan Hod stał dawniej z pułkiem w Benares i miał tu znajomych kolegów, których postanowił odwiedzić. Tak więc tylko ja i pragnący służyć mi za przewodnika Banks wybraliśmy się zwiedzić miasto. Kiedy mówiłem że kapitan Hod był z pułkiem w Benares, to wiedzieć jeszcze potrzeba, że armia królewska nie zamieszkuje zwykle miast indyjskich, ale rozłożoną bywa po leżach, które później stają się istotnemi miastami angielskiemi; tak w Allahabad jak w Benares, i tak po innych różnych miejscach, gdzie nie tylko żołnierze, ale i urzędnicy, przemysłowcy, kapitaliści najchętniej przemieszkują. Tak tedy każde wielkie miasto dzieli się zwykle na dwie części; połowa zamieszkana przez Europejczyków, odznacza się wszelkiemi wygodami i zbytkiem europejskim, druga zaś zaludniona przez krajowców, zachowuje najzupełniej miejscowy koloryt, zwyczaje i obyczaje. Tak się rzecz ma i co do Benares. Część zamieszkała przez Europejczyków jest Sécrole, którego bungalowy, aleje, kościoły katolickie nic nie mają ciekawego do widzenia. Znachodzą się tam także znakomite hotele poszukiwane przez turystów. Sécrol jest to jedno z tych miast, któreby fabrykant jaki z Zjednoczonych Stanów mógł zapakować w paki i gdzieś na innym miejscu znowu rozstawić. Otóż nic tam ciekawego do widzenia. Dla tego to Banks i ja wsiadłszy do łodzi, przepływaliśmy Ganges ukośnie tak, ażeby od razu mieć cały widok tego wspaniałego amfiteatru, jaki przedstawia Benares. — Benares, rzekł mi Banks, jest dla Indyan najświętszem miastem; jest ono tem dla nich, czem Mekka dla mahometan. Ktokolwiek choćby dwadzieścia cztery godzin w niem przeżył zapewnił już sobie jakąś cząstkę wiekuistej szczęśliwości. Łatwo pojąć, jak niezliczone tłumy podobna wiara sprowadza do miasta, któremu Brahma tak wielkie nadał przywileje i jak liczna zamieszkuje je ludność. Wedle twierdzeń niektórych, Benares ma istnieć już przeszło trzydzieści wieków; byłoby zatem prawdopodobnie założone w czasie, kiedy Troja upadała. Wywierało ono zawsze wielki wpływ nie tak polityczny jak moralny na Industan i było ogniskiem religii budhickiej aż do dziesiątego wieku; później nastały rewolucje religijne, brahminizm zgniótł dawną religię i Benares został stolicą brahmanów, ogniskiem przyciągającem wiernych, i upewniają że trzysta tysięcy pielgrzymów zwiedza je rok rocznie. Władza metropolitalna zachowała swego radża: księcia w mieście świętem. Książę ten dość lichą wyznaczoną ma pensyę przez Anglików, zamieszkuje przepyszną stolicę w Ramnagur nad Gangesem. Jestto prawdziwy następca królów Kaci, i miasto Benares tak dawniej się nazywało, ale nie ma już dziś żadnego wpływu, z czego w każdym razie nie bardzoby się smucił, gdyby tylko pensja jego większą była jak jeden lakh rupii, czyli koło dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy franków, co zaledwie stanowiło kieszonkową sumę dla dawniejszego nababa. Benares, tak jak wszystkie prawie miasta w dolinie Gangesu, dotknięte było wielkiem powstaniem z r. 1856. W tym czasie garnizon jego składał się z 37-go pułku piechoty krajowców, z korpusu kawaleryi regularnej i z pół pułku sikh'sów. Wojska królewskiego miało tylko pół bateryi kawalerzystów Europejczyków. Ta garstka żołnierzy i myśleć nawet nie mogła, że rozbroi krajowców, to też władze wyczekiwały z niecierpliwością przybycia pułkownika Neil, który już zdążał ku Alahabad z 10-tym pułkiem armii królewskiej. Pułkownik Neil wszedł do Benares z dwieście pięćdziesięcioma żołnierzami tylko i w tejże chwili rozkazaną została parada na polach ćwiczeń. Gdy Cipayowie się zebrali, dano im rozkaz by złożyli broń. Odmówili temu wręcz. Wszczęła się tedy walka między nimi a piechotą pułkownika Neil. Do powstańców przyłączyli się wnet także i kawalerzyści nieregularni, później Sikhs'owie, którzy mniemali że są zdradzeni. Na to baterje dały ognia, mitrajlesy obsypały powstańców gradem kul, i pomimo dzielności, mimo zapału powstańcy zostali rozproszeni. Potyczkę tę staczano za miastem, w samem zaś mieście przyszło ledwie do małej próbki powstania ze strony muzułmanów, którzy wywiesili zieloną chorągiew, ale też wnet wszystko stłumione zostało. Od dnia tego, przez cały już czas jak trwało powstanie, Benares zachowało się spokojnie nawet w chwilach gdzie powstanie zdawało się brać górę w prowincyach zachodu. Bauks opowiadał mi o tych szczegółach, podczas kiedy łódź nasza przesuwała się spokojnie po wodach Gangesu. — Kochany przyjacielu, rzekł mi, zwiedzimy tedy Benares, ale choć to stolica bardzo dawna, nie ma w niej pomników liczących więcej nad trzy wieki istnienia. Powodem tego walki religijne, w których żelazo i ogień straszną odegrały rolę, W każdym razie jestto miasto godne widzenia i nie pożałujesz twojej po niem przechadzki. Wkrótce gondola nasza zatrzymała się w takiej odległości, iż mogliśmy z zatoki błękitnej jak neapolitańska, przejrzyć się dobrze amfiteatrowi domów piętrzących się nad doliną, i szeregom natłoczonych pałaców grożących równoczesnem rozwaleniem się skutkiem nieustannego podmywania ich podstawy przez wody rzeki. Uwieńczeniem tej prześlicznej panoramy jest pagoda chińskiej architektury, poświęcona czci Budhy, oraz istny las wieżyc, iglic, minaretów piramidek zdobiących meczety i świątynie, przewyższający je złocony szczyt świątyni Siwy i dwie małe strzały meczetu Aureng-Zeb. Zamiast wysiąść tuż przy schodach wiodących na pomost, Banks kazał płynąć łodzi koło wybrzeży kąpiących się w wodach rzeki. Tu znalazłem powtórzenie scen z Gaya, lecz w innym guście. Zamiast lasów zielonych jak w Phalgou było tu tłem widoku święte miasto. Zresztą prawie sceny też same. Tysiące pielgrzymów zalegało wybrzeże, tarasy, schody i schodząc dwoma lub trzema rzędami, pobożnie zanurzali się w wodzie. Nienależy tylko myśleć, że kąpiel ta nic ich nie kosztowała. Na najniższych stopniach schodów stali strażnicy w czerwonych turbanach ze szpadą przy boku i wymagali daniny; obok nich przemyślni bramini sprzedawali różne przedmioty religijne. Oprócz pielgrzymów kąpiących się, było także bardzo wielu przekupni zajmujących się czerpaniem świętej wody, aby ją następnie sprzedawać w odległych prowincyach półwyspu. Rękojmię autentyczności stanowi dla kupujących pieczęć braminów. Zdaje się jednak że pod tym względem praktykuje się tu oszukaństwo na wielką skalę, gdyż handel cudowną wodą przybrał kolosalne rozmiary. — Chybaby wody Gangesu nie wystarczyły na tak liczne żądania, rzekł Banks. — Kąpiele te zapewne stają się powodem licznych wypadków? zapytałem, bo nie widzę nigdzie wytrawnych pływaków aby powstrzymywali zapędy i ratowali nierozważnych zagorzalców uniesionych prądem fali. — Wypadki zatonięcia zdarzają się bardzo często, odrzekł Banks, ale nikt się o to nie troszczy, bo choć ciało pójdzie na dno, Brahma ocali duszę. — A krokodyle? zapytałem. — Krokodyle zazwyczaj trzymają się zdala, przestraszone zgiełkiem i wrzawą, odpowiedział mi Banks. Nie tych to potworów lękać się potrzeba, ale raczej złoczyńców, którzy skradają się i nurzają w wodzie, porywając kobiety i dzieci i wydzierając im kosztowności, jakie mają przy sobie. Opowiadają o jednym takim oszuście, który ubrany w przyprawioną sztuczną głowę udawał długi czas krokodyla i tym sposobem zebrał sobie piękną sumkę; profesya to popłatna ale i bardzo niebezpieczna i istotnie został też w końcu zjedzony przez prawdziwego aligatora i znaleziono z niego tylko sztuczną głowę ze skóry, która pływała po powierzchni wody. Zresztą jest i dość takich zagorzałych fanatyków którzy umyślnie szukają śmierci w falach Gangesu i czynią to nawet z pewnem wyrachowaniem na efekt; tak naprzykład wiążą sobie około ciała jakby różaniec z próżnych lecz poodmykanych baniek. Woda wciskając się do wnętrza tychże, zanurza pomału ofiarę przy hucznych oklaskach pobożnych widzów. Łódź nasza wkrótce dowiezła nas przed schody Manmenka. Tam wznoszą się jedne po nad drugimi stosy drew, na których poskładano ciała tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy za życia mieli pewne obawy o wieczną szczęśliwość; gdyż grzebanie na tem świętem miejscu gorliwie jest poszukiwane przez wiernych, a stosy płoną dzień i noc. Bogacze z dalekich okolic każą się przenosić do Benares jak tylko dotknięci zostają taką chorobą z której czują że nie ma wybawienia, gdyż Benares bez zaprzeczenia jest miejscem, z którego najlepiej puszczać się w podróż na drugi świat. Jeżeli nieboszczyk miał tylko lekkie, powszednie grzeszki na sumieniu, to dusza jego unoszona dymem z Manmenki, pójdzie prosto na miejsce szczęśliwości wiekuistej. Jeżeli zaś był wielkim grzesznikiem, to dusza jego będzie musiała na nowo odrodzić się w ciele jakiego brahmina mającego przyjść na świat. Należy się spodziewać, że jeżeli po drugiem wcieleniu życie jego będzie wzorowe, to już zostanie przypuszczony niezawodnie do udziału szczęśliwości niebiańskich w niebie Brahmy. Resztę dnia tego poświęciliśmy zwiedzaniu miasta, jego głównych pomników i bazarów z ciemnymi sklepami, urządzonemi na sposób arabski. Tam to sprzedają się owe śliczne i kosztowne muśliny i „kinkob”, rodzaj materyi jedwabnej przerabianej złotem, stanowiącej główny wytwór przemysłu miasta Benares. Żal mi było nosicieli naszego palankinu, choć zdawało się że upał nie dokuczał im zbytecznie; byli z nim oswojeni, a wreszcie biedacy cieszyli się że zarobią kilka rupii. Lecz rzecz się zupełnie inaczej miała co do jakiegoś Indusa a raczej Bengalczyka, o żywych oczach, chytrej fizjonomii który nie kryjąc się nawet z tem bardzo, szedł za nami podczas całej naszej wycieczki. Wysiadając na wybrzeżu Manmenka podczas rozmowy z Banksem wymówiłem głośno nazwisko pułkownika Munro. Bengalczyk który przypatrywał się naszej łodzi, drgnął usłyszawszy je, wtedy nie zwracałam na to zbytecznej uwagi, przypomniałem to sobie jednak, widząc że śledzi nas krok za krokiem. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczał nas z oczu, idąc ciągle parę kroków naprzód lub za nami. Nie mogłem wiedzieć, czy miał dobre lub złe względem nas zamiary, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości że nazwisko pułkownika Munro nie było mu obojętnem. Palankin nasz zatrzymał się przed szerokiemi schodami o stu stopniach, prowadzącemi z wybrzeża do meczetu Aureng Zeb. Dawniej pobożni nie inaczej jak na klęczkach przebywali te schody, naśladując wiernych wchodzących na Santa Scala w Rzymie, było to wówczas, gdy wznosiła się tu świątynia Visznu, w miejscu której stoi teraz meczet zdobywcy. Chciałbym był spojrzeć na Benares ze szczytu jednego z minaretów tego meczetu, którego budowa uważaną jest za dziw architektury. Wysokość ich wynosi 132 stóp, a średnica zaledwie dorównywa średnicy fabrycznego komina; jednak mimo to znajdują się w nich kręcone schody prowadzące aż na szczyt, ale wstęp po nich jest już wzbroniony, i nie bez słuszności. Już bowiem dwa te minarety pochylają się widocznie, a że zapewne nie są obdarzone żywotnością wieży pizańskiej więc łatwo zawalić się mogą. Gdyśmy wychodzili z meczetu Aureng-Zeb Bengalczyk stał przy drzwiach, tą razą zmierzyłem go oczami, a on spuścił wzrok ku ziemi. Nic dotąd nie mówiłem o tem Banksowi, chcąc się przekonać pierwej czy niepewne to postępowanie Bengalczyka potrwa jeszcze dłużej. W tem świętem mieście wznoszą się setki pagod i meczetów, jako też wspaniałych pałaców, z których najpiękniejszy jest własnością króla Nagporu. Mało który z radżahów nie stara się o to, aby mieć choćby mieszkanie w świętem mieście i wszyscy zjeżdżają się tu na religijne uroczystości Mela. Za mało mieliśmy czasu, by módz zwiedzić wszystkie te zabudowania, ograniczyłem się zatem na zwiedzeniu jeszcze świątyni Biches hawar, gdzie się znachodzi lingam Sivy. Jestto niekształtna bryła kamienna, którą uważają za część ciała jednego z najdzikszych bogów mytologii indyjskiej, przykrywa ona studnię, której woda ciekąca posiada jak powiadają, własność cudowną. Widziałem także Mankarnika czyli święte źródło, gdzie kąpią się pobożni dla większego zysku brahminów; także Män-Mundir, obserwatoryum zbudowane dwieście lat temu przez króla Vibar, a w którem narzędzia wszystkie są tylko przedstawione z kamienia. Słyszałem także o pałacu małp, który wszyscy turyści nie zaniedbują zwiedzić. Paryżanin każdy myślałby naturalnie, że znajdzie się przed sławną klatką jak w Jardin des Plantes, jednakowoż tak nie jest. Pałac ten jest to świątynia Dourga-Khound stojąca po za przedmieściem. Budowa jej sięga IX. wieku, jestto jeden z najdawniejszych pomników miasta. Małpy nie są tu bynajmniej pozamykane w klatkach, ale chodzą swobodnie po dzielnicach, skaczą z jednego muru na drugi, wdrapują się na szczyty olbrzymich mangowców i z krzykiem wydzierają sobie przynoszone przez odwiedzających przysmaczki. I tu jak wszędzie, brahmini pobierają pewne datki, dzięki którym ich profesya największe w Indyach przynosi korzyści. Znużeni upałem słonecznym, nad wieczorem pomyśleliśmy o powrocie do Steam-House. Jedliśmy śniadanie i objad w Sécrol, w jednym z najlepszych hoteli miasta angielskiego, a jednak żałowaliśmy kuchni pana Parazard. Kiedy powróciliśmy do gondoli oczekującej na nas u stóp Gatu aby powrócić na prawy brzeg Gangesu, znów Bengalczyk stał na wybrzeżu. Wskoczył do łódki, w której Indus jakiś oczekiwał na niego i odpłynął. Czyżby zamierzał płynąć za nami aż do naszego obozowiska? Tak się zdawało. — Banksie, rzekłem cicho, czy zwróciłeś uwagę na tego Bengalczyka? Szpieguje on nas ciągle, nie odstępuje ani na krok. — Widzę ja to dobrze, i to nie uszło mojej uwagi, że śledzi nas od chwili gdy usłyszał wymówione przez ciebie nazwisko pułkownika. — Czyżby nie należało... — O nie! przerwał Banks; lepiej niech nie wie że go podejrzywamy... ale oto oddalił się i znikł. Rzeczywiście łódka Bengalczyka znikła w natłoku różnokształtnych łodzi przesuwających się po ciemnych wodach Gangesu. Banks zwrócił się do kierującego naszą gondolą i zapytał obojętnym głosem: — Czy znasz tego Bengalczyka? — Nie, widzę go dziś pierwszy raz w życiu, odpowiedział. Noc już była nadeszła. Łodzie poubierane w rozpięte chorągwie, oświetlone różnobarwnemi lampionami, napełnione śpiewakami i grajkami, krzyżowały się i mijały setkami po rzece świętującej. Na lewym brzegu wznosiły się ognie sztuczne, pięknie urozmaicone, które przypominały mi, że nie daleko jesteśmy niebieskiego państwa, gdzie one są tak bardzo lubiane. Trudno opisać to widowisko, które istotnie jest niezrównane. Z jakiego powodu obchodzono tę uroczystość nocną, która zdawała się być zaimprowizowaną a w której Indowie wszystkich klas brali udział, nie mogłem się dowiedzieć. W chwili kiedy się skończyła, gondola dopłynęła już była do drugiego brzegu. Wszystko to znikło wkrótce jak widzenie, a nie trwało dłużej jak błyski tych ogni sztucznych, które na chwilę rozświetliły przestrzeń, i zgasły w ciemnej nocy. Ale w Indyach jak mówiłem czczą trzysta miljonów bogów, pół-bogów, świętych i pół-świętych różnego rodzaju, a rok za mało nawet ma godzin, minut i sekund żeby mogły być poświęcone każdemu z tych bóstw. Wróciwszy do obozowiska, zastaliśmy już pułkownika Munro i sierżanta Mac-Neil'a. Banks zapytał zaraz sierżanta czy nie zaszło co nowego podczas naszej nieobecności. — Nic zupełnie, odpowiedział. — Czy nie widziałeś snującej się w pobliżu jakiej podejrzanej postaci? — Nikogo. Czy jest powód przypuszczać... — Bengalczyk jakiś śledził nas przez cały czas pobytu w Benares, odrzekł inżynier, nie podoba mi się to szpiegowanie. — Nie wiem, trzeba będzie czuwać. — Będziemy czuwać, odrzekł sierżant. — Któż był ów szpieg? — Jakiś Bengalczyk, którego uwagę zwróciło nazwisko pułkownika Munro. — Czego on może chcieć od nas?